


New Life

by thepinballer



Series: Great Comet Fantasy AU [3]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Friendships, F/F, Gen, WHICH I WILL I SWEAR, the two romantic ships will be incorporated as I add more chapters, this is primarily focusing on Mary becoming friends with Hélène because I., want that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Hélène is a shocking woman.





	1. Chapter 1

Mary is not used to kindness. She’s not used to warmth, to good meals, to soft voices, to sleeping in, to being loved.

But she manages.

She gets used to it all. Gets used to kindness, warmth, good meals, soft voices, sleeping in, being love.

But there are some things- some people- that she cannot manage. Some people she cannot get used to.

“Hello, my darlings!”

Her voice is loud, but not in the angry way she’s used to. Her energy fills the room, bright and golden. Raucous laughter escapes painted lips, slender fingers clutching large bags.

“Natasha, sweetheart, here, I brought you this dress! The finest silk, just for you.”

Mary isn’t the biggest fan of the sparkle in Natasha’s eyes as she stares at that woman. She isn’t the biggest fan of the way Natasha’s fingertips brush against hers as she takes the dress.

This jealously dies down a bit when the focus turns to Sonya.

“Oh, Sonyushka, angel, here’s some vodka for you, you could loosen up a bit! Go have some fun!”

Of course, once this whirlwind of a woman turns away from Sonya, Mary comes to a realization. Marya has not come into the room yet, therefore leaving Mary open to be the target of attention.

Yet another thing Mary is not used to.

“Now where-” the voice pauses. Warm brown eyes rest on Mary. “Well, you’re that little angel from Bolkonsky’s kingdom, aren’t you?” Mary opens her mouth to respond, but her voice gets caught in her throat. A small smile becomes a lopsided grin. “I cannot wait to get to know you.”

Mary is not ready for the hurricane known as Hélène Bezukhova.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary has her first meal in the castle.

\Hélène holds a cup up to her face, quite obviously covering up her giggles.

 

Mary hates it. She looks down at her plate, a beautiful rainbow of red and gold, the smell of the strange and colorful food filling the air. She would rather not eat it, but it beats trying to figure out how to talk to Hélène.

 

Silence.

 

Silence.

 

The light ding of a pitcher bumping a glass.

 

Silence.

 

Silence.

 

Silence.

 

“Maaary.”

 

Good  _ lord. _

 

“Yes?”

 

Hélène is resting her chin on her hands, the smirk of an utter asshole on her beautiful face. “You know, you really should be eating. You look half dead.”

 

“That’s impolite.” Mary feels her voice quiver.

 

Hélène throws her head back in a barking laugh, having obviously given up any manners- her elbows are on the table for god’s sake- before looking back at Mary. “C’mon, you’re shaking, do you need a blanket?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

A metal chair scraping against a marble floor very loudly.

 

“I told you, I’m-”

 

“I’m getting you a blanket!” Hélène yells over her shoulder, her heels hitting the floor like flint against steel.

 

Mary feels the blush spreading across her face, matching the fruit (?) on her plate. When she hears Natasha and Sonya’s giggles, she knows that Hélène is about to put her through an all new level of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't expect myself to actually continue this so??? hmu @officialmarya-d or @you-will-not-enter-my-house on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin uh hmu @helene-akhrosimova on Tumblr dot hell for requests or suggestions or just to talk!


End file.
